1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for sorting articles according to their light transmissivity, and in particular, to apparatus for sorting articles, such as glass particles, of a particular color or colors from particles not having the particular color or transmissivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,726,762; 2,821,302; 3,351,198; 3,435,950; 3,650,396 and 3,802,558, contains a number of apparatus for separating or sorting articles. Prior art apparatus have employed light beams and light sensors for detecting various transparent and colored subjects. Also, prior art apparatus have employed air jets for separating articles from a stream of articles. In the reclamation of glass, the glass articles are broken into small particles or cullet and the particles must be sorted as to their color; the prior art sorting apparatus was deficient in being incapable of economically sorting large quantities of cullet with a high degree of reliability.